Switch
by Jonetsu
Summary: Our kitsune and our fire demon switch bodies, however, the hex will not fade with a kiss, nor with a spell. It will fade with a feeling of yearning. [Shounen ai at some point][HieiKurama]
1. The Hex

_Hey, faithful reviewers, I know, I know, there's a bunch of 'bodyswitching' between Kurama and Hiei out there. However, I plan to make it yaoi at some point, the warning will come later, at the moment, they're friends and no more. _

_I would really enjoy getting feedback of this, and I really, really hope you readers like this fic, if not, tell me how I can fix this._

* * *

"**Switch"**

**Prologue: "The hex"**

The chakras' black lining grazed against the other, elevating themselves in mid-air, surrounding the lone, dark figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dark room in the temple.

The wrinkled hands pressed one against the other, the mature resonance of the figure's voice's chants echoing in a lively hex. The papers having been roused from the floor, began to circle around the figure rapidly.

With a final yell of the Latin language, the chakras broke from their circular trajectory, straightening up horizontally as the black ink tinted on the file stimulated against the thin sheet and disappeared into the night.

Smirk. "You'll appreciate this someday, you ungrateful bastards."

-

-

-

-

His slender hands gripped the steering wheel, the long fingers cradling the object softly; calmly veering into the equipped garage. Slipping out of the car, the tall male searched blindly for his keys, walking over to the front door of the dwelling.

The sanguine colored bangs fell to his face as he bowed his head, pulling the keys from his chest pocket; Kurama moved the bangs away and shifted the long braid to his shoulder, finally opening the door.

Closing the door behind him quietly, his deft fingers found the light switch. And as the room was illuminated completely, the kitsune froze. On the far west window, behind the leather couches of his living room, a fire demon leaned into the windowsill, his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his lips; inspecting the newcomer with sauntering, red eyes.

Masquerading the incredulousness, Kurama greeted softly, "Hiei…"

Pushing himself away from said window, the hiyoukai brushed past him arrogantly, his shoulder bumping into Kurama's; side-glancing, Hiei settled on top of the counter, regarding his companion lamely. "Kurama."

Whirling to face the demon on the counter, Kurama inquired. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Getting away from bitchy commanders."

"Sound as if you'd fear her."

"I am no coward, Kurama."

The feral growl emphasized the sentence thoroughly, Kurama smiled amicably, relenting to his heart's swelling at the sight of his friend. His features softening, Kurama gazed pointedly at Hiei. The garnet eyes studying his poise suspiciously.

Hiei hadn't changed at all. The apathetic humor was still very well there, the coldness lingered around him, but the warm blanket covered him. Being truly specific, the shortness still claimed the contact body of the fire demon and the usual snarl was implanted on Hiei's lips.

A grunt pulled the spirit fox from his thoughts.

Jade eyes shined in delight, giving a whip of his face, the braid fell forward to his gentle hands. And Hiei watched him with narrowed eyes as the hands proceeded to disassemble the red hair from its style.

Freeing the mane from the hair tie, Kurama ruffled the strands, motioning them to fall silkily over his broad shoulders. Looking up, Kurama smiled.

"I'm glad to see you as well."

Hiei snorted. "I'm partially disappointed that you're not dead yet."

Coyly, Kurama pushed some red strands from his face, circling the hair around his ear, he slightly grinned. "How endearing of you," Receiving a poignant glare, the redhead chuckled tiredly, "I'll forgive you."

"Hn."

The fox exhaled "Hiei?"

Although, he did not get a response, he felt Hiei's stern gaze. Forcing the hand to descend from his face, where it had been lifted to hold, viridian eyes rose to meet vermillion. "I'm going to shower…will you wait for me?"

"Hn."

-

-

-

-

Feeling the water cascaded down his form, Kurama closed his eyes against the warm water. From what he remembered, the last time he had seen Hiei was at the end of the Makai tournament; where the tear gem, that was supposed to be given to Yukina's brother, was thrown to him.

He had neglected to deliver the gem to the koorime, throwing a joke into said rejection of delivery. The joke which Hiei glared, growled, bristled, seethed and even probably choked on his own saliva.

Kurama smiled at the memory, that was four years ago, and neither of the team Urameshi had changed. Yusuke had turned more goofier, Kuwabara had turned more intelligent (66 I.Q. Translation: Progress) Kurama had remained the same, bringing a job at botany in tow, and Hiei had surprisingly grown taller—at least a ¼ of a centimeter.

After the hot shower, Kurama sprinted towards his bedroom, donning some clothes and maintaining a firm grip of the towel tangled in his damped hair. Glancing at the mirror, Kurama disposed the towel and while descending the stairs, his fingers threaded down knots on the wild, damp mane.

His lips turned up in a wide smile, the hiyoukai had waited for him. He was sitting on the windowsill, his knee brought up against his chest, the other dangling feely on the side, his forehead pressed into the glass and his eyes closed.

Crossing the room, Kurama's fingers reached out to trace a path down his best friend's cheek, feeling content with his ally, however, the fox's hand retreated as the crimson eyes flew open non-drowsily.

Partially appalled, Kurama dressed his look with a knowing smile. "How long have you been awake?"

The fire demon smirked, mocking Kurama's friendly caress by sliding his calloused finger over his own cheek, "I was never asleep, fox. You should know better."

"I suppose I should." Came the soft reply.

Hiei had managed to open his mouth to curse out loud, but before any words left his tongue, his nostrils were filled with the lusty scent of incense. The ruby eyes fogged, and Hiei swayed lightly, thrusting a hand into the window notoriously, he noticed Kurama's worried gaze. Hiei rose from the window, his actions being questioned.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Hiei announce blatantly, his back to the kitsune, "I'll be back."

Kurama nodded dutifully.

Setting his booted foot on the sill, his hands gripping the wood frame, taking impulse; Hiei took this momentum to take off and fled the scene.

With a frown, Kurama looked after the fire demon's retreating back. Moments later, Hiei melded flawlessly into the forest's serene and hollow darkness. Leaving no trace of the hiyoukai.

* * *

_I will update shortly, but I will wait for your reviews!_


	2. The Switch

_I have loved all of your reviews, but I have an answer to a question one of the readers asked. I did say that this story will be shounen-ai at some point, I have written a draft already of the chapter and to what I can see, it will be in chapter 10 or so (I'm not sure). If you are comfortable with this, please leave, if not, then go read. See...that rhymed._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, never have and never will have.****

* * *

**

The moon flushed omniscient light into the humble home, it's moonlight bathing the fox's bedroom. Tossing to lay on his right side, Kurama absentmindedly exhaled in his dreamless sleep. Inhaling deeply the gas of the hex.

As the spell settled dormant in his lungs, the host's flesh began to glow a luminescent gold color. The body slipping from the sheets, the blanket pooling languidly on the bed as the kitsune's body elevated, the red hair cascading in a waterfall of blood as his head was tipped back.

The body began to morph, the effeminate face flexing to a more masculine one, the viridian eyes darkening to a blood-shot color, and the long mane shrinking into a spiky style of raven colored strands.

The alabaster flesh tanning, the soft texture that once defined the fox's skin was gone and the calloused caress was all that was left at the moment to touch. The color fled from Kurama's body, and his form dropped into the bed, turning, he fell to sleep more deeply.

-

-

-

-

Groaning as the sun hit disoriented eyes, he fell from the damn tree, grimacing once his body was damaged by the ground. He felt ungraceful, being usually watchful at night to jib anyone who dared step four feet from him; Nevertheless, when he had woken up, he had felt exhausted, and turning in his sleep made him propel down the tree.

Prompting himself on his elbows and straightening his ailing torso in an upright position, Hiei brought his hands to his face, rubbing his forehead. As the stimulating of his fingers stilled on his flesh, Hiei iced, it was a soft touch, the tenure caress of Kurama's hand.

Looking at his hands with an incredulous expression, Hiei's eyes widened exponentially, gripping the red locks falling over his back in his fist. His fingers clutched the strands tightly, looking over himself, "…shit"

-

-

-

-

"Kurama!" The tenor of his own voice broke the prominent silence. Kurama, who had been standing in front of the mirror for about an hour now, looked over to his door, an aggravated 'redhead' stomping his way into the bedroom.

With unknown speed, Hiei tackled 'himself' into the closet, his glare fierce as he talked between his pearly white teeth. "What the hell did you do?"

"I…don't know…" Kurama whispered with outmost sincerity, Hiei untangled his fists from his companion's shirt, starring him over. 'Red eyes' shifted towards him, scrutinizing him as well. Unconsciously, both began to walk in a circle, studying their expression with a determined hardness on both theirs faces.

"How do you explain this?" Hiei mustered angrily, pointing at himself and pointing at the one in front of him.

"Seems it is not the fruit of being delusional," Kurama whispered, his eyes focusing on a knot in the red hair, "You clearly are in **my **body, and I am in **yours**"

"Fascinating," Hiei commented dryly, walking towards the far back of the room, opening the window. A baritone voice, **his** baritone voice stopped his advances.

"Where are you going?"

"To get rid of myself, if life means living in **this **body, I chose dead"

Unfavorable of the choice, Kurama calmly seized the thin wrist with his calloused hand; the tight grip made Hiei turn slowly to him, the soft features of the fox's body bristled in anger, Hiei's emotions shifting the face to a feeling not once showed by Kurama.

"Acknowledging our current situation, we can't afford being separate, and to my displeasure, I would like being taller, once more"

Hiei's eyes discomposed themselves, his emotions dropping into their usual course, his features softening and the full lips, once belonging to Kurama, twitched in a smirk. His 'viridian' eyes teasing the spirit fox.

Kurama inwardly frowned, closing his eyes and preparing himself to breathe. "We have to resolve this, one way or the other. For now, it will be alright, you would just have to act like me"

Effectively, Hiei twitched; well, actually, the sculpted red brow on top of emerald eyes twitched. In faux protection, he swung the red hair over his shoulder, quietly petting it. Kurama's eyes narrowed in light of annoyance, his composure jerking to be kept as his fingers dug deep inside his palms, reddening the area, "That is not in any way humorous"

Hiei smirked, bringing a baleful glare into the kitsune's 'ruby' eyes, "Yes, it is"

Kurama inspected the red hair fanning down his companion's back, feeling the zeal seething his veins aflame; upon further inspection, the kitsune noticed a knot. Blurring to Hiei's side, a comb was pulled from the dresser.

Hiei hissed, recoiling as a diminutive number of thick 'poles' threaded down his long hair, he was pushed down to sit on the bed, his partner leaning behind him to grab the wild mane and spread it over to comb the knot out of the amazing strands.

Hiei growled under his breath when the comb cut through the tangled strands, fisting his hand on the sheets. He had always felt abnormally repulsed by Kurama's long hair, when they had first become acquainted; the kitsune had his hair cut merrily manly, like a boy attending boarding school.

Now that the one carrying the crimson hair was him, he felt thoroughly annoyed; his eyes began to aimlessly wonder around the room, trying to quell the wild urges to menacingly cut the silky mane off.

* * *

_I would enjoy feedback and reviews! I'm trying to update fast, however, I need to fill the chapters--so if any of you have ideas, I would appreciate it. Ideas that will not make them out of character, if by any chance, I do not use them, don't feel bad. _


End file.
